


New Beginnings

by SparkGoddess



Category: Hannibal (TV), Move On (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Flirting, Freedom, Kissing, M/M, Mark (Move On) - Freeform, Stripper Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The job is done and Mark's life is open to endless possibilities.</p>
<p>A random town brings something unexpected into his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed Work.
> 
> Enjoy!

Mark rowed his boat back to land, sweat rolled down his face as the sun beat down on him. He jumped out as soon as he reached soil, laying back against the ground and closing his eyes.

It was over. Nothing else waited for him but an infinity of choices that he could make. Go left, turn right. Go straight into nothingness. No one dictating his moves, his steps. He was his own man now.

He basked in the sun for a few minutes before getting into his car and taking off towards a destination unknown.

He drove all day, not sleeping and seeing the world for what seemed like the very first time. He could feel a smile on his lips as he watched it unfold before him.

Free. 

Days passed as he ventured everywhere. Open or hidden. Well-traveled or unexplored.

Mark drove into a random town, finding the closest bar and grabbing a beer. He couldn’t fully relax as his guard was always up. He didn’t hear the music at first but then the beat got louder, he turned in his stool and saw a stage.

He didn’t notice the sign before entering so he shouldn’t be surprised that he’d somehow walked into a Strip joint. He grabbed his beer, leaving a tip for the bartender as he headed closer to take a seat near the stage.

The first few performers weren’t that great but the audience made their bills rain upon the women that hit the stage. He grabbed his second beer, not paying attention until he saw a silhouette unlike the ones he’d seen before.

There were curves but not the same as the women before. The light slowly appeared and revealed a handsome man, untamed curls and ruby lips that stirred something inside of him that he’d long forgotten.

Mark watched him move over the stage, gliding over it as the audience stared in something akin to adoration. He watched as the man who they announced as William, spun around the pole with ease.

He slid down slowly then moved to crawl towards the end of the stage. His eyes moving over the crowd until they locked on Mark. He sang along with the song as he looked at him “Pushing me to ecstasy, you touch my very soul...” 

“So come to me” William continued, Mark licked his lips as he watched him move. Their eyes never parting for more than a minute as he danced for him, his hands running down his chest or over his neck then tangling in his curls which made Mark want to reach out and take him.

The dance ended and the audience erupted with catcalls as he moved around the stage, taking all the bills and winking at Mark before disappearing to the back of the room.

 

The show was still going but he didn’t really care. He walked out, heading towards the smoking area before lighting up and taking a long drag. He shouldn’t be thinking about William’s lips right now but there was something about him that had captivated him.

He didn’t make connections with people he slept with. Most of them were one night stands or targets that he’d need to eliminate after. Commitments in his previous line of work would have made him vulnerable and weak which were two things he couldn’t be, not for anyone.

But now he was just a regular Joe. Nothing dangerous coming to strike and endless possibilities which made him want to go back inside and find that dancer. He heard someone beside him and turned to see William wearing a black robe as his lips wrapped around a cigarette. 

“Fancy running into you here” He spoke, smiling at Mark as he flicked the ashes from his cigarette. “The odds were in my favor” He replied and William licked his bottom lip “Foreigner then. I knew there was something that drew me to you” his voice was low, thick with want.

Mark smiled, leaning in closer to him “Do you have any plans after this?” His face inches away from William’s as he watched his teeth bite down onto his plump lip.

“Not unless it involves tasting you” William replied. Mark growled, throwing down his forgotten cigarette and pulling him into a hard kiss. 

William’s hands wrapped around his neck as he kissed back, their tongues finding their way into each other’s mouths as Mark grabbed his ass, pulling him up and feeling William wrap his legs around his waist.

“Wait” William pulled back, panting as he pressed his forehead against Mark’s “Not here. I don’t even know your name” He laughed breathlessly.

“It’s Mark” He put William down, licking his lips and tasting him “I’m William but most people call me Will” Mark grabbed his hand, kissing it and watching Will blush like they hadn’t just jumped each other in public.

“Now go change before I take you right here where anyone can see” Mark whispered against his ear before watching as William’s eyes dilated and he ran inside.

Mark smiled, looking up towards the nights sky. Maybe this life had its perks after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by "Come To Me" by JC Chasez. As I listened to it, Will appeared and the rest is history :)
> 
> Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
